


kiss me (the world might be ending) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Failboats In Love, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, lethal amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "kiss me (the world might be ending)" by nessismore.</p><p>"Steve's got a habit of kissing Darcy in high stress situations, and only in high stress situations. Darcy wants to know what the hell is up with that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me (the world might be ending) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kiss me (the world might be ending)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734461) by [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/pseuds/nessismore). 



mp3, Length: 18:33  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kiss%20me%20\(the%20world%20might%20be%20ending\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:  


A permanent link is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kiss-me-world-might-be-ending).

Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic for my darling V, who organized the [Darcy/Steve Holiday Fic/Art Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ds_holidayexchange) like a champ. Happy Holidays, V!! ♥


End file.
